


Dispirited

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-09
Updated: 2004-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is sick after leaving Lothlorien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispirited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a FrodoHealers challenge.

Slipping swiftly down the river, each tended his own thoughts. Frodo lay bundled in the bow, eyes closed against the blur of movement. His congested head ached and he felt alternately hot and cold as the illness raged. *It's my fault... Gandalf...* the mantra persistently echoed through his mind, prevailing over all other thoughts. They were worried, troubled by his unresisting submission to their remedies. He did not fight them because he did not care. *I'm tired of struggling... just leave me alone...* As he weakened before their eyes, they wondered: What could rekindle the dying embers of his will?


End file.
